Glorantha Publications
A B C D E F 1 Name System Publisher Code Year Notes 2 Abiding Book, The Mongoose RQ 2 Mongoose 2010 3 Anaxial's Roster Hero Wars 1 Issaries (HW) ISS1103 2000 4 Apple Lane Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 85712 1987 5 Arcane Lore n/a Issaries 2004 6 Argan Argar Atlas n/a Moon Design ISS2006 2014 7 Behind the Masque Runequest 3 Apprentices Guild 1993 8 Best of Tales, The Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp RMM112 1999 9 Beyond Pavis Tentacles Press 2004 10 Big Rubble: The Deadly City (Boxed) Runequest 2 Chaosium 4022-x 1982 In Compendium I 11 Blood of Orlanth Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8128 2007 12 Blood Over Gold HeroQuest 1 Moon Design ISS1307 2007 13 Book of Drastic Resolution, The: Volume Chaos Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1996 14 Book of Drastic Resolution, The: Volume Darkness Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1998 Missing from rpg.net 15 Book of Drastic Resolution, The: Volume Prax Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1998 16 Borderlands (Boxed) Runequest 2 Chaosium 4015-x 1982 In Compendium IV 17 Broken Council Guidebook, The n/a n/a (Independent) 1995 18 Champions of the Reaching Moon HeroQuest 1 Moon Design ISS1306 2007 19 Children of Entropy Runequest 3 Apprentices Guild 1993 20 Children of the Red Goddess Runequest 3 Apprentices Guild 1993 21 Clanking City, The Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8115 2007 22 Codex Magazine Vol 1, #1: Pavis Special Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1994 23 Codex Magazine Vol 1, #2: Fronela Special Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1994 24 Codex Magazine Vol 1, #3: Imther Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1995 25 Collected Griselda, The n/a Reaching Moon Megacorp RMM103 1993 26 Cults of Glorantha Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8175 2010 27 Cults of Glorantha: Volume 1 Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8105 2006 28 Cults of Glorantha: Volume 2 Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8120 2006 29 Cults of Light and Death Runequest 3 Apprentices Guild 1994 30 Cults of Terror Runequest 2 Chaosium 4014 1981 In Compendium III 31 Dara Happa Stirs Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8129 2008 32 Dara Happen Book of Emperors (aka, Book of Emperors) n/a Chaosium 1994 33 Daughters of Darkness Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 85717 1990 Missing from rpg.net 34 Deluxe Hero Wars (Boxed) Hero Wars 1 Issaries (HW) ISS9901 2000 35 Different Worlds #1-47 Runequest 1, 2 , 3 Chaosium 1979-1987 36 Dorastor: Land of Doom Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8592 1994 37 Dragon Pass Conventions for PE n/a Chaosium 1978 38 Dragon Pass: Land of Thunder HeroQuest 1 Issaries (HQ1) ISS1502 2003 39 Dragonewts: A Guide to the Eravssarr Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8124 2007 40 Ducks: Guide to the Durulz Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8156 2008 41 Dwarfs: Guide to the Mostali Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8148 2009 42 Eldarad the Lost City Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8589 1990 Missing from rpg.net 43 Elfs: A Guide to the Aldryami Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8130 2007 44 Enclosure #1 n/a n/a (Independent) 1997 45 Enclosure #2 n/a n/a (Independent) 1998 46 Entokosiad n/a Chaosium 1996 47 Eurhol's Vale & Other Tales n/a Chaos Society ? 48 Esrolia: Land of Ten Thousand Goddesses n/a Moon Design 3010 2008 49 Fall of Boldhome, The n/a Reaching Moon Megacorp RMM102 1993 Missing from rpg.net 50 Fangs Chaosium 1980 51 Flowers in Her Hair Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose PDF 2010 52 Foes Runequest 2 Chaosium 4009 1980 53 Fortunate Succession n/a Chaosium 1995 54 Fronela Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8155 2009 55 GameMaster's Edition (Boxed) Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8571 1985 56 Gateway Bestiary, The Chaosium 4010 1980 57 Glorantha Con IV Compendium n/a n/a (Independent) 1998 58 Glorantha, Introduction to the Hero Wars Hero Wars 1 Issaries (HW) ISS1102 2000 59 Glorantha: The Second Age Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8101 2006 60 Glorantha: The Second Age: Ralios Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose PDF 2006 61 Gloranthan Bestiary Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 85711 1987 62 Gloranthan Classics Vol I: Pavis & Big Rubble Runequest 2 Moon Design MOOZ100 / ISS1604 1999 63 Gloranthan Classics Vol II: Griffin Mountain Runequest 2 Moon Design MOOZ200 / ISS1606 2001 64 Gloranthan Classics Vol III: Cult Compendium HC Runequest 2 Moon Design MOOZ301 2002 65 Gloranthan Classics Vol III: Cult Compendium SC Runequest 2 Moon Design MOOZ300 / ISS1608 2002 66 Gloranthan Classics Vol IV: Borderlands and Beyond Runequest 2 Moon Design MOOZ400 / ISS1610 2005 67 Gloranthan Visions n/a Issaries ISS1603 2000 68 Glorious Reascent of Yelm, The n/a Chaosium 1993 69 Golden Liberation Society, The Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose PDF 2010 70 Griffin Mountain Runequest 2 Chaosium 4013 1981 In Compendium II 71 Guide to Glorantha n/a Moon Design ISS2005 2014 72 Haunted Ruins, The Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 85716 1989 73 Hearts in Glorantha #1: Mythology & Glorantha n/a D101 Games 2008 74 Hearts in Glorantha #2: Creature Feature! n/a D101 Games 2009 75 Hearts in Glorantha #3: Undersea Adventures n/a D101 Games 2009 76 Hearts in Glorantha #4: All under the Red Moon n/a D101 Games 2010 77 Hero Wars Narrators Book Hero Wars 1 Issaries (HW) ISS1104 2000 78 Hero Wars RPG Hero Wars 1 Issaries (HW) ISS1101 2000 79 Hero's Book HeroQuest 1 Issaries (HQ1) ISS1002 2003 80 Heroes #1-11 Avalon Hill 1984-1987 81 Heroes of Wisdom - the Jonstown Guide Tentacles Press 1996 82 HeroQuest (2) Glorantha HeroQuest 2 Moon Design ISS2007 2015 ISBN 978-1-943223-01-5; Babeester Gori guarding temple 83 HeroQuest 2 HeroQuest 2 Moon Design ISS2001 2009 ISBN 978-0-9777853-2-2; Sci Fi cover with red woman 84 HeroQuest Voices HeroQuest 1 Issaries (HQ1) n/a (PDF) 2003 PDF only 85 HeroQuest: Roleplaying in Glorantha HeroQuest 1 Issaries (HQ1) ISS1001 2003 86 History of the Heortling Peoples n/a Moon Design 3009 2007 87 In Wintertop's Shadow Hero Wars 1 Unspoken Word GAE2002 2002 88 Into the Troll Realms Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 85715 1988 89 Jrustela Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8123 2007 90 King of Sartar n/a Chaosium 4500 1992 91 Legacy of Pavis Tentacles Press RQGZ005 2002 92 Lords of Terror Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8595 1995 In Compendium III 93 Lunar Empire (Lunar Handbook Vol 1), The HeroQuest 1 Issaries (HQ1) ISS1302 2003 94 Magic of Glorantha Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8107 2006 95 Masks of Pavis Tentacles Press 2001 96 Masters of Luck & Death HeroQuest 1 Issaries (HQ1) ISS1303 2003 97 Meints Index to Glorantha I n/a Reaching Moon Megacorp RMM110 1997 98 Men of the Sea HeroQuest 1 Issaries (HQ1) ISS1305 2003 99 Middle Sea Empire, The n/a Moon Design 3008 2006 100 Missing Lands n/a Chaosium 1998 101 Monster Coliseum Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8178 2010 102 Moon Rites Tentacles Press RQGZ006 2003 103 Necromantic Arts Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8182 2010 104 New Games in Old Rome n/a Reaching Moon Megacorp RMM107 1996 Missing from rpg.net 105 New Lolon Gospel #1: An Introductory Look into the Gloranthan Kingdom of Imther Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1995 106 New Lolon Gospel #2: A Further Look into the Gloranthan Kingdom of Imther Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1996 107 Nomad Gods n/a Chaosium 1977 108 Orlanthi Narrators Kit ?? ISS1501 ? Is this real? 109 Paper Wars: Dragon Pass at War n/a Unspoken Word 2003 CD with images 110 Path of the Damned (Comic) 1 n/a Chaos Society ? 111 Path of the Damned (Comic) 1 n/a Chaos Society ? 112 Path of the Damned (Comic) 1 n/a Chaos Society ? 113 Pavic Tales #1 Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1987 114 Pavic Tales #2 Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1987 115 Pavic Tales #3 Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1987 116 Pavic Tales #4 Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1987 117 Pavic Tales #5 Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1988 118 Pavic Tales #6 Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1988 119 Pavic Tales #7 Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1988 120 Pavic Tales #8 Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1988 121 Pavic Tales #9 Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1989 122 Pavis Rises Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8172 2010 123 Pavis: Gateway to Adventure HeroQuest 2 Cubicle 7 ISS2004 2012 124 Pavis: Threshold to Danger (Boxed) Runequest 2 Chaosium 4021-x 1982 In Compendium I 125 Peoples of Pavis Tentacles Press 1997 126 Player's Edition (Boxed) Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8572 1985 127 Player's Guide to Glorantha Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8112 2007 128 Plunder Runequest 2 Chaosium 4011 1980 In Compendium IV 129 Proceedings in Malkionism n/a Reaching Moon Megacorp RMM108 1996 Missing from rpg.net 130 Questlines 1: RQ Con Down Under Fund Raiser n/a Reaching Moon Megacorp RMM106 1996 131 Questlines II: Glorantha Con Down Under Fund Raiser n/a n/a (Independent) 1998 132 Questworld Runequest 2 Chaosium 4018 1982 133 Races of Glorantha Volume 1 Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8176 2010 134 Red Cow Vol 1: Coming Storm, The HeroQuest 2 Chaosium CHA4030-H ? 135 Red Cow Vol 2: Eleven Lights (PDF) HeroQuest 2 Chaosium CHA4031-PDF 2017 136 Red Cow Vol 2: Eleven Lights (Print) HeroQuest 2 Chaosium CHA4031-H 2017 137 River of Cradles Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8591 1992 138 Rough Guide to Boldhome, A n/a Reaching Moon Megacorp RMM101 1992 139 Rough Guide to Glamour, A n/a Reaching Moon Megacorp RMM111 1998 140 Rough Guide to Pavis City Tentacles Press RQGZ009 2003 141 RQ Adventures #1: Escape from Duckland Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1993 142 RQ Adventures #2: Dreams Dragons Bring & On the Trail of the Quackodemon Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1993 143 RQ Adventures #3: The Block Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1993 144 RQ Adventures #4: The Fall of Whitewall Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1994 145 RQ Adventures #5: Return to Snake Pipe Hollow Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1995 146 RQ Adventures #6: The Stinking Forest Revealed! Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1998 147 RQ Adventures Best of #1 to #3 Runequest 3 n/a (Independent) 1995 148 RQ3 Box 01: Monster Coliseum Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8573 1985 149 RQ3 Box 02: Adv. Sheets - Human Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8574 1985 150 RQ3 Box 03: Adv. Sheets - Non-human Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8575 1985 151 RQ3 Box 04: Vikings Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8576 1985 152 RQ3 Box 05: Gods of Glorantha Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8577 1985 153 RQ3 Box 06: Griffin Island Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8578 1986 154 RQ3 Box 07: Land of Ninja Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8579 1986 155 RQ3 Box 08: Genertela: Crucible of the Hero Wars Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8585 1988 156 RQ3 Box 09: Trollpak (RQ3) Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8586 1988 157 RQ3 Box 10: Troll Gods (RQ3) Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8587 1988 158 RQ3 Box 11: Elder Secrets of Glorantha Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8588 1989 159 Ruins of Glorantha Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8149 2008 160 Rule One #1 n/a n/a (Independent) 2009 161 Rule One #2 n/a n/a (Independent) 2009 162 RuneMasters Runequest 2 Chaosium 4012 1980 In Compendium IV 163 RuneQuest Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8100 2006 164 RuneQuest 1st Edition Hardcover Chaosium 4001-h 1982 165 RuneQuest 1st Edition Softcover Runequest 1 Chaosium 4001 1978 166 RuneQuest 2nd Edition Boxed Runequest 2 Chaosium 4001-x 1980 167 RuneQuest 3rd Edition (Boxed) Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 857 1984 168 RuneQuest 3rd Edition (Perfectbound) Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8570 1993 169 Runequest 4: Adventures in Glorantha Runequest 4 n/a (Independent) 1993 170 Runequest 6: Adventures in Glorantha Runequest 6 The Design Mechanism 2016 171 RuneQuest Cities Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 85714 1986 172 RuneQuest Companion Runequest 2 Chaosium 4023 1983 173 RuneQuest Companion Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8104 2006 174 RuneQuest II Compendium Volume 1 Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8198 2010 175 RuneQuest Monsters II Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8135 2008 176 Runequest-Con 2 Compendium, The n/a n/a (Independent) 1996 177 Runequest-Con Compendium, The n/a Reaching Moon Megacorp 1994 178 Runequest, 6th Edition Runequest 6 The Design Mechanism TDM100 2012 179 Sartar Campaign Pack HeroQuest 2 Moon Design ISS2002-CP 2009 PDF download 180 Sartar Companion HeroQuest 2 Moon Design ISS2003 2010 181 Sartar Rising: Barbarian Adventures Runequest 3 Issaries (HW) ISS1401 2001 182 Sartar Rising: Gathering Thunder HeroQuest 1 Issaries (HQ1) ISS1403 2004 183 Sartar Rising: Orlanth is Dead Hero Wars 1 Issaries (HW) ISS1402 2002 184 Sartar: Kingdom of Heroes HeroQuest 2 Moon Design ISS2002 2009 185 Shadow of Pavis Tentacles Press 2003 186 Shadows on the Borderlands Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8594 1993 187 Sharper Adventures in HeroQuest HeroQuest 2 The Kraken TP001-PDF 2017 188 Snake Pipe Hollow Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 85713 1987 189 SoloQuest Runequest 2 Chaosium 4017 1982 190 SoloQuest 2: Scorpion Hall Runequest 2 Chaosium 4019 1982 191 SoloQuest 3: Snow King’s Bride Runequest 2 Chaosium 4020 1982 192 SP1 Balastor’s Barracks Runequest 1 Chaosium 4002 1978 193 SP2 Apple Lane Runequest 1 Chaosium 4003 1978 194 SP2 Apple Lane Runequest 2 Chaosium 4003 1979 195 SP3 Trolls and Trollkin Runequest 1 Chaosium 4004 1978 196 SP4 Creatures of Chaos 1: Scorpion Men and Broos Runequest 1 Chaosium 4005 1978 197 SP5 Militia & Mercenaries Runequest 2 Chaosium 4006 1979 198 SP6 Snakepipe Hollow Runequest 2 Chaosium 4007 1979, 1981, 1983 199 SP7 Cults of Prax Runequest 2 Chaosium 4008 1979, 1981 In Compendium III 200 Storm Tribe:Cults of Sartar Hero Wars 1 Issaries (HW) ISS1310 2001 201 Strangers in Prax Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8593 1994 202 Summons of the Whyter Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose PDF 2010 203 Sun County Runequest 3 Avalon Hill 8590 1992 204 Tales of the Reaching Moon #01 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1989 205 Tales of the Reaching Moon #02 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1989 206 Tales of the Reaching Moon #03 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1990 207 Tales of the Reaching Moon #04 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1990 208 Tales of the Reaching Moon #05 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1991 209 Tales of the Reaching Moon #06 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1991 210 Tales of the Reaching Moon #07 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1992 211 Tales of the Reaching Moon #08 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1992 212 Tales of the Reaching Moon #09 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1993 213 Tales of the Reaching Moon #10 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1993 214 Tales of the Reaching Moon #11 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1994 215 Tales of the Reaching Moon #12 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1994 216 Tales of the Reaching Moon #13 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1995 217 Tales of the Reaching Moon #14 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1996 218 Tales of the Reaching Moon #15 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1996 219 Tales of the Reaching Moon #16 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1997 220 Tales of the Reaching Moon #17 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1998 221 Tales of the Reaching Moon #18 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 1998 222 Tales of the Reaching Moon #19 Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 2000 223 Tales of the Reaching Moon #20: Farewell Issue! Runequest 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp 2002 224 Tarsh War n/a Reaching Moon Megacorp RMM109 1997 225 Thieves World Runequest 2 Chaosium 2007-x 1981 226 Thieves World Companion Runequest 2 Chaosium 2015 1986 227 Thunder Rebels Hero Wars 1 Issaries (HW) ISS1301 2000 228 Tradetalk #01 Runequest 3 Chaos Society 1996 229 Tradetalk #02: Western Safelster Runequest 3 Chaos Society 1997 230 Tradetalk #03: East Ralios Runequest 3 Chaos Society 1998 231 Tradetalk #04: Kethaelan Issue Runequest 3 Chaos Society 1998 232 Tradetalk #05: Kethaela Part Two n/a Chaos Society 1998 233 Tradetalk #06 Runequest 3 Chaos Society 2000 234 Tradetalk #07: Non Humans Special Issue n/a Chaos Society 2000 235 Tradetalk #08: Pavis & Big Rubble Special n/a Chaos Society 2001 236 Tradetalk #09: Pavis & Big Rubble Special Part II n/a Chaos Society 2001 237 Tradetalk #10: Wenelia & Ramalia Special n/a Chaos Society 2002 238 Tradetalk #11: Handra & The New Fens n/a Chaos Society 2002 239 Tradetalk #12: Heortland n/a Chaos Society 2003 240 Tradetalk #13: Outside Genertela: The Islands n/a Chaos Society 2003 241 Tradetalk #14: Outside Genertela: The Southern Continent n/a Chaos Society 2004 242 Tradetalk #15: The Savage West n/a Chaos Society 2007 243 Tradetalk #16: Heroes & Strangers of Dragon Pass HeroQuest 1 Chaos Society 2008 244 Tradetalk #17: Pavis & Prax Special HeroQuest 1 Chaos Society 2009 245 Trollpak (Boxed) Runequest 2 Chaosium 4016-x 1982 246 Trolls: A Guide to the Uz Mongoose RQ 1 Mongoose 8112 2007 247 Under the Red Moon (Lunar Handbook Vol 2) HeroQuest 1 Moon Design ISS1304 2006 248 University of Sog City Guide, The n/a Reaching Moon Megacorp RMM104 1994 249 Unspoken Word #1: Tarsh in Flames Hero Wars 1 Unspoken Word GAE2003 2001 250 Unspoken Word #2: The Thieves Arm Hero Wars 1 Unspoken Word 2002 251 Unspoken Word: Sons Of Karkgzant HeroQuest 1 Unspoken Word 2004 252 Uz: Trolls of Glorantha Hero Wars 1 Unspoken Word GAE2001 2001 253 White Bear and Red Moon n/a Chaosium n/a 1975 254 Wintertop Fair HeroQuest 1 Unspoken Word 2004 255 World of Glorantha ?? ISS1105 ? Is this real? 256 World's Greatest Tournament, The n/a n/a (Independent) 1996 Background for Rise of Ralios LARP 257 Wyrm's Footnotes #1-14 Runequest 1 & 2 Chaosium 1977-1983 258 Wyrm's Footnotes #15 HeroQuest 2 Moon Design 2012 259 Wyrm's Footprints Runequest 2 & 3 Chaosium 4501 1995 260 Wyrm's Footprints Runequest 2 & 3 Reaching Moon Megacorp RMM105 1995 261 Ye Book of Tentacles 1 Runequest 3 RQ Gesellschaft 1998 Sandy's sorcery rules 262 Ye Book of Tentacles 2 Runequest 3 RQ Gesellschaft 1999 263 Ye Book of Tentacles 3 n/a RQ Gesellschaft 2000 264 Ye Book of Tentacles 4: Scenario Special #1 n/a Tentacles Press RQGZ007 2003 265 Ye Book of Tentacles 5: Scenario Special #2 n/a Tentacles Press 2003 266 Ye Book of Tentacles 6 n/a Chaos Society 2006 267 Zin Letters #1 n/a Kalikos 2003 268 Zin Letters #2 n/a Kalikos 2004 Category:Gloranthan Publications